


Prueng Drabbles

by Cieloooooo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AS THIS PROGRESSES THERE WILL BE MORE TAGS, Angst, Fluff, Pet Play, just u wait, lol, not sure what else to put, there will definitely be petplay in here, wait almost forgot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieloooooo/pseuds/Cieloooooo
Summary: Idk, I just have so many ideas for fics but don't have the skill or motivations to make then into anything more than a one shot or a short drabble. Get ready for random scenarios and feel free to make request if you want me to write something of your choice!





	1. Langauge Barriers

“Race you down!”

“Alfred no! We're not gonna race you down 15 flights of stairs you frenzied crossfitter!” Alfred’s loud laughter echoed out the stairwell doorway before being muffled by the closing door.

“My, that boy is gonna be the death of me.”

Francis chuckled as they continued waiting in front of the elevator doors, “It is fine, Arthur. He only likes to stay fit.”

“It is not “staying fit” he's obsessed with abusing his body!”

“Now that's a little extreme don't you think?”

“Whatever.” A second later the familiar ding, indicating the elevator’s arrival, sounded out. Their casted gazes moved from the stairwell door to the front of them in which another silver door blocked their view of the other half of the floor.

The two of them chatted about trivials for the next couple of floors until the elevator stopped and the doors in front of them opened up.

The incomers’ appearance immediately caught Arthur’s interest, and from the looks of it including Francis’; Pale white skin, white hair, and most startling pink eyes.

“Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, den Erdbodenknopf für mich zu drücken?” He said.

His smirk drew across his face and before Arthur could be the gentleman he usually was, responded to the man.

“Welche Etage?”

“Erdgeschoss.”

“Oh ja? Wir gehen auf die gleiche Etage.” The man nodded before fixing his gaze in front of him.

Francis nudged Arthur with his elbow “He is attractive, yes?”

Arthur spluttered “What are you saying? He's right in front of us!”

“Please he most likely does not speak English! If he did he would have said something to us by now!” Arthur raised an eyebrow at him “Plus we are in Germany! He first spoke in German rather than English which would be the safer option. We’re fine~”

Arthur stayed silent for a moment “I guess you could be correct…But it is not proper to talk about someone right in front of them!”

“It's fine, mon ami. Just answer the question, prude. He is attractive, Don't you think?”

“Yes! Yes, he is Francis! Extremely! Now stop it!”

“I don’t think I will~” He smirked at Arthur “I think I will ask him to a drink. What do you think? Could I get him into my bed by the end of today?”

“You idiot, like hell he would go with you.”

“Oh, would you rather have him to yourself?”

“Of course, i’m more of a gentleman than you ever will be.”

“So cruel, Arthur.”

They two eyed the albino once again; he was was clad in a leather jacket over the ripped graphic-t, black jeans, a black choker, and fingerless leather gloves. Quite the beauty he was to look at. Still backing up Francis’ claims of the apparent language barrier, he rocked back and forth on his feet, oblivious to the crude conversation being taken place by the two men behind him.

“Belt up, frog. I would have him before you would ever have the chance to make a move on him!”

“So you want him rather than taking him as a challenge to get back at me?”

“Of course, I want him in my bed, under me, calling my name but that will never happen because, we don’t even speak the same language!”

Arthur’s outburst suddenly alerted the stranger because he suddenly turned around and he was about to apologize for his rudeness (in his limited knowledge of German), but the man cut him off before he could.

“Oh, but you can British Boy.”

“Es tut mi- Wait what?”

“I said you can British Boy. Everything you said is a possibility if you put in the effort~” He smirked and pulled out a lollipop,”Take me out for dinner first and we’ll see what happens from there.” He put the lollipop into his mouth.

“You can speak English!?”

“I’m speaking to you in it, aren’t I?”

“B-but, why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“Because I wanted to know if you were interested in me before I went after you.” He winked at him. “The name’s Gilbert. I’m sure Francis can give you my number.” And with that the elevator rang with a ding and the doors opened up. He swiftly turned back around and walked out.

Arthur watched him leave and saying it was enjoyable was an understatement he thought. But realization rushed through him, “Francis! You two knew each other!?”

“Of course, he is a good friend of mine from college. A drinking buddy!”

“You tricked me!”

“Yes, but you did get a date didn’t you?”

“Ugh yes...Thank you…”

“Haha, come let’s find somewhere nice for that dinner you two are going to have.”

Francis’ cell phone buzzed. He checked his screen. “This is for you.”

“What?” Francis pushed his cell phone onto Arthur’s direction. It said ‘He’s paying’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a pruk week event prompt, but i really hated my writing so I rewrote it! Here it is! I hope it is much better than the older one...


	2. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol this was for the last day of Pruk week, the prompt was burn and this is what I made out of it.

“FUCK!”

Arthur jumped up from the living room couch and down the hallway to kitchen all the while leaving the television on from his haste. “What! What happened!?” There in front of open oven was Gilbert clutching his left hand. “Come, come here! Let’s run this under cold water.” Arthur hurried to Gilbert before he could make a step to the sink a couple steps away from the oven, and guided his hand under the running he turned on.

“Geesh Arthur, I’m fine! The sink is only an 90° turn and a couple steps.” He hissed out when the water made content with his burn. 

“No, no, no I can’t ever trust you to take care of yourself! What was it? A year ago? When you contracted pneumonia and never said a thing about it? It was only when you woke up spuing your guts out into the loo did you even bring it up!”

“Well, in my defense you should have felt my temperature from when we were lying in the same bed together.” Muttered Gilbert, but was silenced when Arthur shot a glare at him. “I was working late nights, Gilbert. I barely had the opportunity to notice your condition.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. It’s just a burn.” Gilbert kept his hand under the running faucet as Arthur grabbed the aloe vera from the pantry.

“Here rub this over your hand as I handle the food, even though of your carelessness it shoudl still be fine. I’ll put it into the cookware containers for now.“

“Don’t burn yourself.”

“Gilbert, unlike you I pay attention to what I am doing.”  
“  
Ha-ha. Shut up. My phone wouldn’t stop vibrating and it distracted me…” He looked down to his burn and blew air onto it.

“Did you check it? What was it?”

“No not yet, it’s still on the floor from when I dropped it. Could you do it? My hands are kind of covered in aloe.”

Arthur paused his actions of packing the food to grab the phone from the floor. On the screen were 20 notifications from an unknown number. “What’s your password?”

“2-4-01-1-7-1-2.” Upon putting in the password read through the messages.

XXX-XXX-XXXX: GILBERT ITS FRANCIS

XXX-XXX-XXXX: HELP

XXX-XXX-XXXX: PLS

XXX-XXX-XXXX: IM USING A PHONE I STOLE FROM SOME GUY AT THE BAR

XXX-XXX-XXXX: ITS ABOUT ALFRED

XXX-XXX-XXXX: oH God HELP. HE’S SO OUT OF IT

XXX-XXX-XXXX: I GAVE HIM A MUSHROOM maybe 5…

XXX-XXX-XXXX: BUT HES DANCING ON THE BAR AND GIVING HIS NUMBER TO RANDOM PEOPLE AND TRYING TO HIS ME

XXX-XXX-XXXX: IF ARTHUR fINDS OIUT OH NOpls COME

XXX-XXX-XXXX: PLS

XXX-XXX-XXXX: HELP

XXX-XXX-XXXX: GILBERT

XXX-XXX-XXXX: I CALLED ANTONIO AND HES HAVING SEX WITH LOVINO

XXX-XXX-XXXX: I CANT BE THE COCK BLOCK

XXX-XXX-XXXX: Sso I neED u TO HELP

By the end of the twenty and counting messages Arthur was fuming. Alfred, his little brother, was being taken advantaged of by that frog! How dare he taint his innocent little brother with such acts, of such drugs and sexual activities!

Arthur’s reddening face of anger did not pass under Gilbert’s radar. “What’s wrong?” But was left unanswered as he grabbed his coat from one of the dinning room (that are actually in the kitchen; Arthur and Gilbert don’t have much money and cannot afford more than a two bedroom apartment) chairs, rushed out of the kitchen, and into the hallway leading to the garage door. “Grab your stuff Gilbert, I am about to give the Frog a damn beating!” He popped his head back into the doorway of the kitchen where Gilbert still stood, “And to get you a bandage!”


End file.
